Saiyan
Saiyan: Saiyan warriors are recognized throughout the Neoverse as ruthless mercenaries and powerful warriors. Though they seem like regular Human Beings, they have a love for battle matched by none. Though they look like your average human, they have a few key differences - namely the fact that they have a monkey-like tail, which isn't just for looks. This gives them the amazing ability to transform into giant ape-like beasts under the right circumstances. And, if that wasn't enough, in times of great need, they are known to ascend, granting them amazing powers, making them rather difficult to defeat. Those born on Vegeta are sorted by their powerlevel, ranging from petty Low Class, to the mighty Super-Elite, and as such they are trained in the ways of battle. Average Height: 6'2" (187 cm) Average Weight: 260 pounds (117 kg) Life Span: 60-80 years. (Though, Saiyans stay in their prime until they're nearly sixty.) Interesting Traits: Monkey tail, barbarian-like warrior society ruled by King Vegeta, only race to ever revolt against the Icers and succeed. Though, very few have tried. Example: Goku (Kakarot), Vegeta, Nappa. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Statistics )=-' (52 additional points, max of 18 in 1 stat) Int 17 Mnt 19 Str 25 Dex 22 Stm 24 Spd 25 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Saiyans gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 13*STM+25*level KI: 13*MNT+25*level LP: 8*STM High Races receive a free Fighting Style at level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. Every even level (2, 4, 6, etc.) High Races gain an extra power (three, instead of two). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Phys) All Saiyans have a tail which is a source of great power and great weakness for them. Their tail is required for both Oozaru tansformations (described below). However, when a Saiyan's tail is grabbed they become effectively paralyzed. The Saiyan can no longer take any actions, dodge, parry or counter and their Str is considered to now be 2 until their Tail is released. They are considered to be in grapple with their opponent during this. Grabbing a Saiyan's tail is treated as a normal grab attempt; specifying that you're targetting their tail. A Saiyan's Tail has 5% of the Saiyan's Max HP. It can be regrown in a rejuvenator, regardless of the Saiyan's age. Trying to strike a Saiyan's tail is at a -5 and you can not use Multiattacks or Combos (They are too inaccurate to properly aim). You can not target a Saiyan's tail in a Grapple, unless you went to Grab their tail when you began the Grapple. A Saiyan who loses their tail can have it regrown in a Neo Week. (Phys) Saiyans are fierce warriors, and gain +1 to all types of damage per 25 Max Ki they have. (Charging does not affect this) (Phys) Saiyans bred for conflict, giving them +HP/500 to all strikes and dodges. Temporary increases to maximum HP, such as through superforms or statboosters, does not affect this. (Ment) Saiyan's tenacity lets them get stronger after suffering a critical injury. They receive +25XP whenever you complete a fight (win or lose) with a Critical Effect that has a lasting penalty. That means a penalty that extends beyond a single fight, such as a broken arm, not a concussion. (Phys) Saiyans are able to go on and on and on and on, usually when everyone else would rather they just stop. Thus, they gain STM*1.5 END. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Ment) Stress Transformation This power is automatically gained at level 1. Saiyans may unlock a series of powerful transformations when their body and psyche are placed under extreme stress. This power may only be used if the Saiyan qualifies for Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, or Super Saiyan 3. Once per Neo Week, as your action, you may declare you are under extreme stress, usually with accompanying RP. Roll ((Max HP - Current HP)/(Max HP)*100 + (50 if you are in a deathmatch) + (50 for each ally that has died in this scene)+ Level*10 - (100 if activating SSJ) - (150 if activating SSJ2) - (200 if activating SSJ3) - 1d100). On a 0 or higher, you immediately transform at no cost and heal for 50% of your maximum HP, Ki and END. If it would be impossible for you to fail this roll, then you may use this power even if you have previously used your attempt for that week. You may not use this Power while in Oozaru form. Note: Either party abusing the Deathmatch option (for or against the Saiyan) will result in penalties levied by the staff. Keep to the spirit of the power. (Phys) Tail Training This power can not be taken until level 2. It allows the Saiyan to use their Tail in combat. Their tail is considered a basic Hand to Hand attack which has a +1 to Strike and inflicts 4d6 per level. Someone grabbing your tail no longer paralyzes you or reduces your STR and your Tail now has 10% of your Maximum HP in place of its original HP. (Ment) False Moon This power can not be taken until level 3. This power allows the Saiyan to create a pale, shining orb in the air which mimics a moon. It allows a Saiyan to stare into its bright light and transform into their Oozaru form, even if the Planet they are on has no moon or if it's daytime. This costs 25% of your current END and Ki (including Charging Ki Pools). The transformation lasts until there are no opponents left (note that a rampaging Oozaru considers all non-Oozaru its enemy) or until the Saiyan's tail is cut off. Every Saiyan and Half-Saiyan in the combat who is capable of transforming into Oozaru does so, paying this power's cost even if they do not know it. This is a superform with the following traits: +50% STR +100% STM for purposes of calculating Hitpoints only. * Can uproot a piece of the scenery (usually a tree) as a non-action to use as an improvised sword that has -2 Strike but deals 1d6*10 damage per level. Plot relevant scenery and scenery with mechanically important traits may not be used in this fashion. * Can Bite as a basic Melee attack, even in a grapple. This deals your STR/4+STR Mod + Misc Modifiers AP/SP Damage. Inside of a grapple the attack gains UP but may not benefit from Bulk. * You may use the Mouthblast power even if you do not normally know it, and it deals 1d6*10 AP damage per level instead of normal. * Oozaru can hold up to two people, one in each hand. When grappling in this way, each person can break out against half of the Oozaru's STR to get free. If one escapes and the Oozaru has an action between the Escapee and the remaining Defender, the second person must deal with the Oozaru's full strength as normal. With the Goon unique, this is raised to 3/4 STR for two Defenders. * An Oozaru may never be the defender in a grapple except if the attacker is similarly sized. This means another Oozaru, the Wyrm Dragon, or some NPCs. * The Oozaru may not use superspeeds when maintaining two Defenders in a grapple or benefit from move-speed dependant bonuses. * While the Oozaru grapples a single opponent, he may make strikes against people outside of the grapple as well as parry, dodge or block. You may also use superspeeds for attacks or defenses originating outside of the grapple. * This Superform -stacks- additively with Super Saiyan, Ultimate Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 but the bonuses to all stats except INT are reduced by 10%. * When you attack or attempt to end combat while anyone else is nearby, roll (Your Control Chance)-1d100. On a result of 0 or higher, nothing happens. On a result of 1 or higher, randomize the target of the attack. You may attack allies in this fashion, although friendly Oozaru may be exempt at that attacker's wish. If you were trying to end combat, then you must use an attack instead, which may not be a basic attack, Jumpkick or Eyebeams unless only basic attacks are available. Note: At the GM's discression, it can be a full moon out, causing all Saiyans to transform automatically as a pre-round action. They still need to pay the associated Ki and END cost. Example: A USSJ Saiyan that goes into Oozaru form would gain +65% STR, +5% MNT/STM, +0% DEX/SPD. They would use +105% STM for purporses of determining their hitpoints only and they would benefit from STR/4. (Ment) Super Saiyan This superform may only be obtained through the "Stress Transformation" power. In times of great need; very powerful Saiyans have been known to transform into a legendary warrior above all - a Super Saiyan. In this form, a Saiyan's hair turns golden and stands up a bit and their pupils become green. Their aura turns a bright, flaring gold. You gain the following bonuses: +15% all stats (except INT) +1 HP Mod +1 Ki Mod * This costs 10% of your maximum base (no superforms!) END. (Ment) Ultimate Super Saiyan This superform may only be choosen once you have obtained Super Saiyan by spending a power to aquire it. The Ultimate Super Saiyan or the 'Ascended Saiyan'. This form is similar to Super Saiyan, but more physically powerful and unbalancing, sacrificing their ability to move. In this form, a Saiyan's hair will become a bit more spiky and he becomes more muscular. You gain the following bonuses: +25% STR +15% MNT and STM +10% DEX and SPD * Use STR/4 as your STR Modifier. * This costs 10% of your maximum base (no superforms!) END. (Ment) Super Saiyan 2 This superform may only be gained through the power "Stress Transformation" after learning Ultimate Super Saiyan. This form is a perfected version of USSJ; the Saiyan's hair stands straight up and grows a bit longer. Unlike USSJ, however - they retain their speed and manuverbility and get even stronger. This transformation may only be activated while Super Saiyan or Ultimate Super Saiyan is active. You gain the following bonuses: +25% all stats (except INT) +2 HP Mod +2 Ki Mod * This costs 20% of your maximum base (no superforms!) END. (Ment) SSJ Training This power requires Super Saiyan 2 You have perfected your mastery over your transformations. This grants you the following benefits * Super Saiyan may be activated pre-round and costs no Endurance to transform into. This does not affect advanced forms of Super Saiyan. * As an action taken while in Ultimate Super Saiyan, you may alter the form's bonuses--setting their SPD/DEX modifier between +10% and -100%. For every 1% of SPD and DEX you sacrifice you gain +2% STR. You may take this action even if you are in a Capture ball, stunned, or otherwise incompacitated. You may not do this while Oozaru is active or while Grappling. (Ment) Super Saiyan 3 This superform may only be gained through the power "Stress Transformation" after learning SSJ Training - additionally requiring the below note. You immediately lose the power "Stress Transformation", having achieved the pinnicle of Saiyan potential. Very few to none manage to attain this power. This is a Saiyan's most powerful form that anyone even remotely knows of. His golden, spiked hair grows and falls all the way down to his waist and his eyebrows completely disappear. You gain the following bonuses: +(20+Level)% all stats (except INT, minimum 25%) +3 HP Mod +3 Ki Mod * This costs 30% of your maximum base (no superforms!) END. NOTE: SSJ3 requires being a Low-Class Saiyan, taking the Chosen Unique, or submitting a background for approval. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Class )=-' With the exception of some of the Super Elite, Saiyans do not fall into a category based on birth. Instead, babies have their potential power judged and then they are placed into one of three categories. At creation you may chose which class you want to start as. 1) Low Class Example: Goku (Kakarot). Your class of Saiyans is from the lower rung of society, your power level was gauged to be very weak at birth and almost thrown out of the airlock. Though some use might come of you in society, just not with pride. Because of this you were trained to fight and sent on your way, but not to the same extent of your brethren. Often times you were over looked, and in the military your class is the eternal freshmen. Being part of the low class of the saiyan society and not raised to be warriors, these saiyans are initially weaker then their brethren. However, these saiyans have the potential to grow much stronger than their brothers, perhaps due to this strive to equalize or some genetic disorder. You gain the following modifiers * -3 to All Stats * While in any racial superform, you gain +5% all stats and +2 to your HP and Ki modifiers. * Your level is considered two higher for the power "Stress Transformation." * You may not learn the power "Tail Training." * You may reach SSJ3 without the Chosen Unique or a Background. * You have a 5% chance per level to control Oozaru (Maximum 100%). 2) Normal Class Examples: Radditz, Bardock. You are the average Saiyan, trained from birth to make up the grunts of the military. Though not as strong as those above you, your people are very essential to the military and without them it would be nonexistent. You gain the following modifiers: * +1 Power every Level-Up * +2 Strike, Dodge and Initiative Rolls * 10% chance per level to control Oozaru (Maximum 80%) 3) Elite Class Example: Nappa, Vegeta At birth your power was gauged to be very exceptional. Because of this you were chosen to be a squad leader or perhaps a royal guard. You gain the following modifiers: * +2 HP and Ki Mods, +1 to each at levels 6 and 12. * STR/4 Resistance * You begin with the Tail Training and False Moon powers. * 15% chance per level to control Oozaru (Maximum 90%)